Rebirth Inc
by Katsumi-Chan angel
Summary: The Hellsing has a new wave of freaks from a new coproration called Rebirth Inc. Can Hellsing stop the master mind who considers the Hellsing Organization a bunch of dogs with annoying bark.It will get quite bloody soon so the next few chapters might be m
1. Chapter 1

Order One: Freaks Return

"Master what shall we do with this Hellsing organization" A woman with long abyss black hair, piercing crimson red eyes, in a black tank top that showed her stomach, a short skirt, black boots that were below her knees, a long black coat that stopped at her ankles, and she had a smirk that would make the strongest of men running fear.

"Don't worry there nothing but dog who need to be trained to me that's all after that first wave I sent I know what to expect from them every time but you can pay them a visit if you feel you need to D" a female voice was heard from the desk chair in a office the chair had been turned towards a closed window the voice was of a teenager her features were hidden by a cloak of darkness.

"Of course thank you" D bowed disappearing through the door grinned a wide lustful grin.

"Hellsing I hope you enjoy a little competition" The person grinned lightly laughing with joy and happiness.

At the Hellsing HQ Alucard stood outside glaring as D came into sight.

"Who are you?" Alucard stared with an annoyed look on his face. "..." D stared calmly at his as the wind tossed their coats. Soon the sound of gunshots rang in the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" both laughed as the bullets had launched themselves in the face ripping it apart. There faces quickly turned too normal as the grinned at each other.

"Rebirth inc. shall be the death of your organization" D smirked with pure enjoyment. The smoke from the guns was brushed off into the wind. There gun was large and both had a fast shot round but their guns were different in a way unseen by them or anyone else.

"NOT IF I'LL GET A HOLD OF YOUR MASTER!" Alucard said in a proud and excited tone.

"Good luck Alucard! Good luck!" D laughed as she prepared her gun. A battle went on as they speeded through the forest that surrounded the Hellsing HQ.

After about and hour D walked back into the office seeing her master still sitting facing the wind in her chair.

"Good job D, Soon our freaks will be ready to destroy the Hellsing organization" The voice laughed standing up and throwing the curtains open. She had blond hair that went down to her chest it was braided, navy blue filled with hidden secrets, she wore a high school uniform. From out the window if was New York City!

"Tomorrow were going to England" Edward laughed walking up to D. "Lets go Master" D smirked as they left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Order Three:Crim of Crimson Eyes

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!THAT WRENCH!" Edward quickly stopped laughing and smirked. Edward was enjoying herself while causing the Hellsing empire so much pain. Edward had another Rebirth inc. established in england just one year ago. A knock came from the door.

"Come in the doors unlocked" Edward stared at the door as a man with long abyss black hair and piercing red eyes walked quietly.

"Crimson" Edward smiled.

"Hello my master" Crimson bowed.

"Good day"

"What is your wish of me?"

"How did you know? But anyways I want you to get me something, something important to my distruction of Hellsing and that is the dead body of Walter" Edward smirked and then her smirk turned to a wide grin.

"Yes, My master" Crimson bowed walking away.

"How much blood Sir Integra? How much?" Edward grinned looking out her window and to the queens castle in the distance.

That morning Sir Integra watched for the new recruits.

"This is all we could scrap together in such short notice Mrs. Sir Integra" Walter stared said handing her a file that had the stats of the group of men.

"Well its better then nothing if Rebirth Inc. continues to attack like they have. Those dirty underhanded bottomfeeders with the blessing of our queen, they'll take there last breath" Sir Integra clenched her fist in anger.

"Sir Integra, Sir!" Seras Victoria said hurrying to her.

"Yes, Seras" Sir Integra stared at her. Seras had blond hair and red eye and had an always a calm but happy look on her face.

"Were ready to begin the training sequence" Seras stared to Sir Integra.

"Begin" Sir Integra said in a calm well mannered vioce.

"..." A needle sped through the sky like a bullet nipping Sir Integra's face. Sir Integra cover the spot quickly as blood trinkled on to the ground.

"Time to go Mrs. Sir Integra" Walter said glaring at the trees. Sir Integra calmly walked to the car. walter opened the door as Sir Integra got ing.

In the car walter stared at Sir Integra with a worried expression on his face.

"Ma'lady I don't think it woiul be wise for you to leave the HQ til' we can stop this demon Edward" Walter stared.Sir Integra didn't notice there was another in the car someone who was in the shadows.

"Hello Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing" It was Crimson!

"Another servent of Mrs. Snoozer, Sorry about the cute I was meaning to stab you right in the eye and watched the stab slowly kill you but saidly I only nipped you" Crimson said with a calm composed face.

"So you another assassain from that vile beast!" Sir Integra was to the piont she would go to that damn girl and put a bullet in her head. Sir Integra tried to keep herself calm and composed.

"She wanted me to give you this before I kill-oops to much information" Crimson let a smile slowly appear on his face as he disappeared leaving Walter and Sir Integra alone in the car.

"Don-" Wlater was stopped right at the beginning of his sentence by Sir Integra.

"Yes it is time...we call in Anderson..." Sir Integra and Walter rode back to HQ.

* * *

Katsumi: Sorry its so small. Plz Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Order Three:Crim of Crimson Eyes

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!THAT WRENCH!" Edward quickly stopped laughing and smirked. Edward was enjoying herself while causing the Hellsing empire so much pain. Edward had another Rebirth inc. established in england just one year ago. A knock came from the door.

"Come in the doors unlocked" Edward stared at the door as a man with long abyss black hair and piercing red eyes walked quietly.

"Crimson" Edward smiled.

"Hello my master" Crimson bowed.

"Good day"

"What is your wish of me?"

"How did you know? But anyways I want you to get me something, something important to my distruction of Hellsing and that is the dead body of Walter" Edward smirked and then her smirk turned to a wide grin.

"Yes, My master" Crimson bowed walking away.

"How much blood Sir Integra? How much?" Edward grinned looking out her window and to the queens castle in the distance.

That morning Sir Integra watched for the new recruits.

"This is all we could scrap together in such short notice Mrs. Sir Integra" Walter stared said handing her a file that had the stats of the group of men.

"Well its better then nothing if Rebirth Inc. continues to attack like they have. Those dirty underhanded bottomfeeders with the blessing of our queen, they'll take there last breath" Sir Integra clenched her fist in anger.

"Sir Integra, Sir!" Seras Victoria said hurrying to her.

"Yes, Seras" Sir Integra stared at her. Seras had blond hair and red eye and had an always a calm but happy look on her face.

"Were ready to begin the training sequence" Seras stared to Sir Integra.

"Begin" Sir Integra said in a calm well mannered vioce.

"..." A needle sped through the sky like a bullet nipping Sir Integra's face. Sir Integra cover the spot quickly as blood trinkled on to the ground.

"Time to go Mrs. Sir Integra" Walter said glaring at the trees. Sir Integra calmly walked to the car. walter opened the door as Sir Integra got ing.

In the car walter stared at Sir Integra with a worried expression on his face.

"Ma'lady I don't think it woiul be wise for you to leave the HQ til' we can stop this demon Edward" Walter stared.Sir Integra didn't notice there was another in the car someone who was in the shadows.

"Hello Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing" It was Crimson!

"Another servent of Mrs. Snoozer, Sorry about the cute I was meaning to stab you right in the eye and watched the stab slowly kill you but saidly I only nipped you" Crimson said with a calm composed face.

"So you another assassain from that vile beast!" Sir Integra was to the piont she would go to that damn girl and put a bullet in her head. Sir Integra tried to keep herself calm and composed.

"She wanted me to give you this before I kill-oops to much information" Crimson let a smile slowly appear on his face as he disappeared leaving Walter and Sir Integra alone in the car.

"Don-" Wlater was stopped right at the beginning of his sentence by Sir Integra.

"Yes it is time...we call in Anderson..." Sir Integra and Walter rode back to HQ.

Katsumi: Sorry its so small. Plz Review!


End file.
